


The way they...

by barboletta



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barboletta/pseuds/barboletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Series of cute drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The way they...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leisurelylester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leisurelylester).



> Series of cute drabbles.

**Sleep.**

Dan sleeps like a child. First night he and Phil share Phil’s bed is awful, Phil doesn’t get any sleep and has a bunch of bruises on his legs and one, the biggest one, on his hip. Dan kicks, turns over, sighs and every Phil’s try to somehow calm leads to even stronger pushes.

Dan can’t explain it. It is not like he is having nightmares or he is uncomfortable with Phil near him. (In fact, he is pretty excited about it. Especially considering the part before the sleep.) Phil gives up calming Dan on the third night. The next time Dan comes to him and they need to share bed again, he gives Dan a sache with lavender that supposed to make sleep deeper and therefore move less. It works for the first three hours. The next morning Phil needs to explain to his parents not only a hickey on his neck, but also a lilac bruise on his thigh.

Now it doesn’t happen. The bed is broader and Dan still fights him at night and he has never woken up in the same position he fall asleep the night before. But the moment Phil places his hand on Dan’s waist and pushes him closer, Dan stills. They fit perfectly and their sleep is calm. However, Phil still wakes up to bruises on his stomach.

**Cook.**

Phil can’t eat alone. If he is hungry as hell, or when Dan is out for more than a day, he eats of course, but he never cooks properly for himself. Dan laughs at him sometimes, because it is silly actually, but always sits with Phil even when he is not hungry himself. (It happens rarely. Dan sometimes think that food is the one thing he would seldom refuse. Apart from sleep. And sex with Phil. Obviously.)

Dan cooks seldom, only when he is in the right mood, but when he does it is always something new, experimental. Phil is more usual, he cooks dinner for them at least five days a week, but Dan is always in the kitchen when he does. He helps a bit, cuts vegetables and closes all the cupboards and just talks to Phil. It is comforting and feels like home. Bryony, who witnesses this all the time she comes over, laughs at them and tells that it is hard to imagine them being even more domestic. And Phil isn’t even wearing the apron, that Dan gave him on their anniversary.

**Choose presents.**

When you know somebody even better than yourself, it seem to be pretty easy to choose a present for them. But it is not exactly like that. You have so many opportunities and you get so many hints from this person and the burden of choice hangs on you as a dead weight.

A month before Dan’s birthday Phil starts to think about present. He makes a list of things Dan might want and things he wants to present to Dan and both lists are long and he just sits and thinks over it for hours. He crosses things out and adds new to the list and he is confused because he just wants to give all this to Dan, but his budget won’t let him. Moreover, he has so many holidays that would require a present to Dan, so he doesn’t want to spare all his chances now. He calls PJ instead. They talk for at least three hours, Phil mostly, and he describes each present and why dan would like it and Peej just hums in his phone and gets a couple of yeah’s every now and then. By the end of the conversation Phil has finally decided on his presents and PJ has a blown-up mind because of all the information about Dan.

Two weeks before 30th of January there is a call on PJ’s mobile from one of his best friends. He picks it up and after three seconds the empty flat is filled with his shout.

“Are you fucking kidding on me?”

**Touch.**

Dan doesn’t like it when people touch him. Well, he is pretty alright with his parents or brother hugging him and poking him and he likes to hug his friends, honest, warm hugs that show how deep you care, but he hates it when he is touched by other people, whom he doesn’t know or doesn’t trust enough. Phil hates it when they touch Dan, too.

They don’t always reach out to each other. Of course, there are cuddly evenings when they are pressed close to each other and they can’t take their hands off each other. But there are also some days when just sit near and there is a comfortable distance between them. They don’t need to touch to feel cozy around each other. They are used to not touching the other one when they want to, because all the subscribers and lurkers. But sometimes when they walk down the street and there are so many people and Dan is fighting the urge to take Phil’s hand, Phil just reaches out with his little finger to Dan’s and entwines them and they walk like this. It is the most romantic touch Dan has ever experienced and it is so _them_.

**Think of future**.

They don’t discuss it on purpose. It is just sometimes Phil speaks on the phone to his mum and Dan catches his attentive look when he tells about some friends who are having a baby and how cute it is. Or when Phil notices Dan studying needed documents to adopt a child. They just slip into it, calm steady talks about how they see their life in a year or two or five or ten and it is always different varieties of these stories, but one thing never changes - they have each other in all of the variants of future.

The first and only time Phil brings up their future on purpose is a rainy October day. Dan half sits on a couch, his sockless feet hidden underneath Phil’s legs and they both watch some news, when Phil starts to ask Dan things. How he sees his perfect wedding, how many children does he want, does he believe in forever love and is it early to marry at 22. All these questions make Dan a bit uneasy and Phil notices it and stops himself from the next question. He looks excited and nervous and Dan realizes what Phil was going to ask. There is awkward silence for a moment, when Phil is gathering his courage and Dan thinks it is the longest seconds in his life, when eventually Phil turns his head and puts out a small box and says.

“Would you spend your forever with me?”

And Dan doesn’t think long. Because _Yes_.


End file.
